Conventional sensors come in a multitude of types and configurations for mounting on a desired product or in a desired location. Conventional sensors may be installed to form a perimeter, within a building or within an enclosure, for sensing intrusions therein. Many networks, comprising different sensor-types, can be readily installed in industrial applications. Every day sensors include the line of site sensors across the garage door opening. More complex conventional sensor systems may include sensors mounted atop fence lines, having a three dimensional field of view. Still other conventional sensors may be buried at installation. Hands on sensor placement can provide sensor location out of reach of intruders, or out of the way of non-intruding personnel. Mounting of the sensor can provide a desired sensor orientation and, in turn, the desired sensor field of view.
Constructing a vast sensor network across a varying terrain brings challenges that the industrial applications and the residential applications need not address. In a security border application, a large number of sensor installations may be desired. Installation in some locations may be complicated by access due to remoteness. In still other locations, sensor placement may be in a hazardous environment, where user access is either not possible or not safe.
While battery power may provide a viable solution for remote sensors in a short term application, the longer service life afforded by photovoltaic power may be desirable.
It may be desirable for applications such as border security to provide a sensor system and network that facilitates field installation and a long service life.